The Celestial Spirit World
by nekoXloliXneko
Summary: Finding out that Natsu and Lisanna are a couple, Loki offers her to be the Celestial Queen which Lucy accepts. A few years later, Lucy joins the guild again but with a different look, scent and the same attitude. Everyone changed, they all new that Lucy was dead because she left without saying anything. I'm sorry if it's bad or it was cut short. I hope you guys will read it.
1. Chapter 1

July 1, X785

Lucy`s P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see the sunshine blasted through my window "I'm finally 18", I said happily. I got up and stretched my arms then I took a bath, I put my sundress and a hat and went to the guild. While I was walking my way to the guild I said "I hope they will surprise me and have a big party, I can only imagine streamers, cake, and I can finally confess to Natsu". When I reached the guild, I opened the doors and said "Hi everyone", the whole guild stared at me.

"Oh hi Lucy your just in time I was going to announce something" Natsu said

"Oh is that so? Well what is it?" I quickly noticed that Lisanna was holding Natsu's hand.

"I'm just going to announce that Lisanna and I are a couple now"

That moment I saw and heard the most heartbreaking scene I've ever saw. I could feel my Heart just break into a million pieces unable to fix it.

"Oh well… Co- co- co- ngratulations", I said while holding back my tears, I could hear the whole guild say "congratulations" "I'm so happy for you" while the rest was still shocked and unable to speak like I do.

.

I slowly back away from the guild and quickly closing the door before anyone notices me. I ran and ran until I fell then I cried and cried until someone said "Are you okay master?" A man said, I quickly turned around and saw Loki. He offered me his hand which I accepted, I quickly wiped my tears and said "Why are you here?"

"I felt something so I quickly went through the realm and I saw you just crying there."

"You can go back now and besides I can handle myself."

"As you wish, master.", he then vanished

I continued my walk even though my knee is bleeding from the fall. I feel like I'm lost in this cruel world and the worst thing is they don't even remember my birthday. I finally have the courage to confess to Natsu but I was wrong it just got a lot worse. When I reached my apartment I could see all my celestial spirits waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Onii-san told us you were lonely so we came here."

"You don't have to do that Loki."

"*bows* I'm sorry master but I just couldn't let that go."

"It's okay Loki, you guys can all go back now."

"Are you sure master, you don't look so well."

"I'm sure I'm fi-", my vision became dark and I suddenly fell.


	2. The Celestial Spirit World

sorry for not updating quickly

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter

The Celestial Spirit World

Lucy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and I said "Where am I?", I sat down and saw Loke and Aries in a couch sleeping. I noticed that Loki was holding my keys, when it fell down they woke up.

"Oh, your awake master" Loki said

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Celestial Spirit World"

"What, why?"

"Don't you remember Master"

"I don't"

"Well you fainted Master"

"*coughs*"

"Maybe you should rest master your still weak from the fall, it was a very hard fall."

"How long has it been?"

"3 days Master but it has been 9 months in Magnolia"

"Can I go back to my house, I'm sure they've been searching for me"

"I don't think so master"

He then showed me a crystal where I could see my guildmates enjoying themselves, having the time of their life and I could see Natsu and Lisanna are married now (because of the rings).

"Stop it *pushes away the crystal ball*, I can't believe it. Ho- ho- how could they, my friends, Natsu", I started to cry and hit my head.

"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-"

"You don't have to do this Lucy", I look at Loke because he stopped me from hitting myself.

"Let go, please"

"Why so you could hit yourself again and again until your heads starts hurting well I have it okay don't need to hit yourself because it's not your fault, you you don't have to suffer like this. You don't need them even if their your friends, you said they're your friends but what have they done to you, they treated you like nothing, they didn't even search for you from the moment they heard that you were gone they just act like nothing happened is that what you call friends huh Lucy huh". Loke shouted at the top of his lungs, I can't believe that he would just snapped like that.

"*hugs him* you don't have to be mad like that, I know how they treated me but I promise you not anymore. I have learned my lesson now it's time to move on, I promise you that they will not be hurting me again. I promise"

"I can't move on 'cause your my master. I know everything, the way you feel, the way you act and the way you have to lie so they can be happy. I know your still hurting from the inside your just telling me you are not. Can I ask you just one favor before you go?"

"What is it?"

"Can you be my queen?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Can you be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits?"


	3. Accepting to be Celestial Queen

I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short, I am going to be posting the new chapter I think in the next few hours or when I'm going to be back from an event. Again, So sorry

"Why? Don't you have the king already?"

"Yes but-"

"But what"

"But he vanished and ever since that time everything went all crazy, the silver keys are vanishing so is Aries"

"Can't you handle it? I mean you're the leader right and I'm just an owner"

"Yes you may be just an owner but you are an owner of 10 celestial keys so please Lucy please"

"*sighs*"

"And don't you want to go somewhere where you can't see your friends"

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Yes I will be your celestial Queen"

"Thank You master… Thank you"

I hugged him again; I could feel all the pain he's been through especially for Aries.

"Come on"

"Where master?"

"Well are we going to control the Celestial Spirit World or are we going to let Aries and the other silver celestial spirits to vanish"

"No were not"

"So let's go"


	4. Returning

to be clear when she woke up she was already in the Celestial World

At the Celestial World Castle's Balcony: Lucy's P.O.V.

I was staring at the beautiful scenery, I can believe it that it has been 5 days here in The Celestial World and it has been 2 years since I saw Magnolia. Loke and I have managed to maintain the spirits from getting vanished and Loke has never been happier before because of Aries.

"I wonder if they still remember me", for the last two years that sentence has never been out of my mind, whenever I sleep I always dream of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna and happy along with the other guild members.

"Are you still thinking of going back to Magnolia Lucy?", I turned my back and saw Loke.

"Yeah"

"Do you still want to see them, you know we could just visit them"

"Nah, besides I like it here. I could sense happiness coming from the spirits it's like a never ending happiness here"

"Yeah but look *points at the scene where everybody's having fun* don't you sense it?"

"Don't sense what?"

"You, you can only sense their happiness but not the sadness"

"Do they want me to leave?"

"No they don't it's just..."

"Just what Loke"

"It's just remember when I said I could feel what you feel"

"Yeah"

"They could feel the grief"

"What grief, I don't feel anything"

"That is just your words Lucy, you need to look and feel deeper. Deep inside you are sad and wanting to go back to Magnolia is the only thing you ever wished for, isn't that right Lucy?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Look at me Lucy *holds both of her cheeks*"

"*pushes Loke away* what are you doing Loke"

"Do you want to go back or not?"

"Well yeah but-"

"You're afraid of seeing your friends but not remembering you"

"Stop it Loke, stop feeling what I feel"

"Okay Lucy we are gonna leave in an hour, I will be building you a house in Magnolia"

"You don't have to do tha-"

"Bye" Loke waved his hand and enters the earth's realm

"Loke" I said angrily "*sighs* well I guess I'm going to pack up my things" I sadly walked towards my room and instead of packing my things which were already packed by Lyra I took a nap

55 minutes later...

I opened my eyes to see that Loke is staring at me.

"What are you doi-"I roll and roll until I fell out of my bed

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"Do you think I'm okay, why are you staring at my face?"

"I was going to carry to the the house that I built for you, I was staring at your face just to make sure you are still sleeping"

"What time is it?"

"1:00, Let's go"

"Let's go where"

"To Magnolia of course, that must been a very hard fall Lucy"

"And it hurts"

"Then I'll have to carry you then", he then carry me bridal-style through the Earth's realm then to the house.

sorry to be cutting this short


	5. Tears

**At the house: Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Wow, it's so beautiful"

"You like it Hime"

"Stop calling me that and when did you start calling me that"

"Since now"

"Wait a mniute, put me down"

"Okay okay Lucy", he put me down and I fix my clothes (like sweeping some dust of my clothes)

"How did you get this built up in just an hour?"

"I didn't do it just myself you know"

"Can you just thank them for me I gotta go somewhere"

"You are not going to the guild are you?"

"No I'm not I'm just going to the park"

"Okay Lucy"

"Why are you so over protective all of a sudden"

"I'm just worried okay I don't want you to get hurt again"

"Okay well Bye now"

**Loke's P.O.V.**

As Lucy leaves I put her clothes in the cabinet.

_Lies_

_You can't know why I'm so over protective_

_You don't know how I felt_

_I need to destroy him _

_**We**__ must put the end to this nonsense_

At the park: Lucy's P.O.V.

I sat on the bench and look up the sky, I noticed that the little birds have a partner which I am happy to see them. I noticed something in my face, I quickly touched it and it was tears.

"What is this, *thinks* oh silly me. It was only tears", I quickly wipe it off of my face because I don't want people to think that I was lonely which I was but- I just don't want people to stare at me.

_Tears_

_Why am I crying?_

_I'm not sad besides I'm pretty happy_

_I don't get it _

_I should be happy because I am back _

_Still why am I crying_

_Maybe it's just tears of joy_

_But I can't stop crying_

_Maybe I can never move on_

_Maybe this is just normal for a person who can never move on to be happy while crying_

_Yet what I feel on the inside is nothing_

_That's just weird_

_Maybe I'm going to visit Fairy Tail after all_

_Yet I still don't want to_

_Maybe It's not the right time_

_What the heck I'm just gonna even I'm crying all the way_

_Maybe this is really just tears of joy_

_Tears of joy that I can't stop nor feel on the inside _

_Maybe I'm just used to this _

_Ever since they betrayed me_

_I've been laughing abnormally when I hear Lyra's jokes, smiling without knowing it, being happy even I'm lonely or when I'm like this happy but crying_

_I'm gonna go confess to Natsu even if his married or has kids now_

_And besides, after I confess nothing will ever change_

_Natsu is still married to Lisanna_

_and their kids will still be their kids (if they have)_

_Maybe that's just my normal self now_

I stand up and stretch my arms "Well I guess I'm gonna visit the guild". I happily walked my way while a lullaby that my mother used to sang when I was a child to the guild, I was about to open the doors when someone stop me

"I know that this is the right thing to do Loke"

"Lucy"

I realized that it was not him and it was _

Neko-chan: Please wait for the person

Lucy: Just tell them now

Neko-chan: Never. Mwahahaha

Lucy: *hits Neko-chan*

Neko-chan: What did you do that for

Lucy: Just tell them now before I hit you again

Neko-chan: Please PM me or write a review if you want to guess who is it. Thank You


	6. The Person

It was Levy

"I'm so happy to see y-", I quickly grabbed her arm and ran as fast as I could. We stop at the park.

"Let me go Lucy"

"Sorry Levy"

"Why are you doing here?"

"Look, it's a long story so please no questions until I'm done okay"

"Okay, let's sit there"

After we sat I told her everything, about the faint, about how I end up to be the Celestial Queen and how I came back here in Magnolia.

"Wow, what's it like to be the Celestial Queen?"

"It's hard at first but with the help of Loke we did it"

"I kinda feel sorry"

"For what?"

"You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what Levy?"

"Maybe I shouldn't or maybe I should"

"Should what Levy come on spit it out already", I said angrily while shaking her in the shoulderd

"It's about Natsu"

"What about him is he married I know that, does he have kids with Lisanna it's fine with me or he doesn't remember m-"

"Natsu's dead"

"What", I scream at the top of my lungs and I swear I could hear their eardrums crack

"Shhhhhhh", Levy hold my mouth

I put her hand down and whisper "What do you mean his dead"

"Well it all happened 10 months after your gone"

Flashback: 10 months after Lucy's gone Levy's P.O.V.

It was March 1, X786 when Natsu and Lisanna were married, we celebrate within a week. In the middle of the Grand Magic Games I was sitting on a park bench early in the morning when a girl who was selling flowers gave to me a letter:

I was sitting on a park bench when a little girl approach me.

"Oh hello little girl, why are you selling flowers early in the morning?"

"Someone told me to give this to you", after I receive the letter I open it

"Who told you to give this to me?", I noticed that the little girl was gone so I returned to my room. I was about to open the door when someone grabbed my arm.

"Where's the letter?"

"*shows the letter*"

"*grabs the letter* you open it?"

"Yeah"

"I told that little girl that-, Did you saw anything?"

"No, Please let me go"

"Look I'm not gonna hurt I just want you to give this to your master okay, if you tell anybody about this conversation your life will be the price okay"

"*nods*"

"Just to be sure *punches me in the stomach*"

I cough up blood, I saw her ran away leaving the letter behind. I quickly ran towards Master Makarov's office to give this letter to him and that's the time when I fainted.

End of Flashback: Lucy's P.O.V.

"Did you know who it was?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"She's watching us"

"Who?"

"You"

"Me?"

End of Chapter

Neko: I'm sorry but I totally like cliffhangers and I know most of you will not be understanding this chapter but if you send me a PM or in the review I will be answering all of your questions, thank you for reading


End file.
